As the availability of searchable objects (e.g., movies, music, photographs, e-mail, documents, text, word(s), phrase(s), files, video or sound cliplets, pictures, and/or messages) has increased, the task of effectively browsing and retrieving these objects has become difficult and cumbersome. Conventional systems for searching, browsing, modifying, sorting, and the like have provided limited ability for a user to access the objects in a meaningful manner.
For example, photographs digitally scanned onto a computer processor typically have nonsensical filenames associated therewith, making it difficult to manipulate and organize them. Providing more meaningful information to each file or media object must be done individually and separately which is time-consuming and tedious for regular or frequent use involving editing, sampling, and viewing, for example. Further, conventional browsing systems are typically rigid and thus limit a user's ability to personalize such systems. Conventional searching/browsing methods also have limited options for providing and displaying results. Moreover, conventional browsing systems remain complex and incomprehensible for quick retrieval, use, and viewing of the objects while traditional methods remain stagnate and inadequate for today's user.